dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Midoki24
My Pages: User Page (Create) · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Midoki24! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snowy Question.jpg page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Profzoom (Talk) 14:45, 5 August 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Profile Bonnie and myself read your profile description today and we were VERY amused, in case you were wondering. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Silently wondering yes, glad you enjoyed it. :] :--Midoki24 12:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question... When editing Batman's height and weight, I have taken into consideration the height and weight of Christian Bale. I know it doesn't have to be 100% accurate, but it's as accurate as I can think of. Two Face has always struck me as a big guy. 6' 3" at 225 lbs was a wild guess. Also it is obvious that Dent has a degree in Law. Commisioner Gordon at 168 lbs didn't sound right. Again, he's always looked large to me. :Butting in on something that isn't my business: :* Christian Bale is irrelevant to Bruce Wayne (New Earth). He played Bruce Wayne (Nolanverse). :* Heights and weights come from Secret Files, Who's Who's, et cetera (though they could use sourcing). Not wild guesses. :Hope that clears stuff up. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for putting your word in Tupka217, I was trying to make sure Bargoth125 got his information from some source, not just guesses. --Midoki24 19:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Alessio Moriandi Actually, he's a product of Arkham's imagination, along with the other two Beauties. It was revealed in Detective Comics 864-5. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Y'know what's the sickest part about that? I have that book and read it, I must've forgotten. :Midoki24 14:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Larry1996 Okay Larry1996 23:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Fosforos malone Excuse me sir Midoki24 because you systematically erase my edits?. Everything I wrote can be found and I often leave the place where I found : All you need to know is on your Talk Page, http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fosforos_malone ::Midoki24 00:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Superman :Hi-why the removal of the British superman series from the Superman page? Was there a problem with its inclusion or a problem with its presentation? ::Tony ingram 14:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Both, it's was under the wrong category, didn't need to be in it's own category and wasn't presented correctly. Please fix the article and find the right categories to place it in before you try to edit the page again. :::: Midoki24 15:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Or rather, I don't-can you specify why it wasn't presented correctly and what I need to do to fix it? And incidentally, your brusque manner is extremely off putting and pretty much guaranteed to rile people. I'm still learning, here. ::Tony ingram 15:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::At the very least your British rewrite of Superman is part of the mutliverse so it should be added to the list of other Supermen rather than create another category for it. If you want to include the Superman from Atlas Publishings as it's own Superman he goes under that category. If you want to add the comics themselves then you may want to add them under the comics category on the Superman page. :::Personally, I'm having legitimacy issues with the articles from Atlas Publishings themselves. If they're just reprints of old Superman stories then the characters in those comics are either their Earth-Two counterparts or are different characters altogether. Before that is all sorted out and sourced you may not want to confuse people by creating a new "foreign" category to an already heavy page. :::: Midoki24 15:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) They are reprints, as it says in the text, which is why I've listed them as the Earth-Two characters, just as I would in any other reprint edition or TPB. They aren't rewrites. I thought I'd made that clear, but if not, I'll look at the text again. Tony ingram 15:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Helena Kosmatos (New Earth) and Joan Dale (New Earth) I think you have the relationship of the two characters mixed up, given that Joan Dale is the senior of the two. Wouldn't Joan Dale be considered the adopted mother of Helena Kosmatos, and Helena the adopted daughter of Joan? (VicGeorge2K9 13:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah sorry that note on Joan's page has me all mixed up. I'll fix it up and switch back what I did, thanks for catching it. : Midoki24 13:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) What was wrong with the info removed from Lyta Trevor's page? It was factually accurate and seemed relevant to me. Tony ingram 17:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) For some reason the coding was messed up on the page and it wasn't showing, go ahead and input the information again. I had to undo the page to allow the coding to fall back into place. : Midoki24 23:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, will do. Tony ingram 23:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Need Help! I really need help with editing things. I don't really know how to do it. Justice League of America (New Earth) I found the same picture but with a higher resolution. Let me know if I should change it back to the one with the old team. Bye! Popluvah22 07:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That's perfect thanks, nice work. :Midoki24 21:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all the work I made you do yesterday. Midoki24 - Sorry about all the work I made you do yesterday. It wont happen again. I was out sick yesterday and thought I was ok enough to do a few edits... ...but i guess the medication was a lot stronger than I thought it was at the time. No more editing while under the doctor's orders. Again, my apologies for all the trouble that I caused yesterday. (I see that User:1966batfan was also hard pressed yesterday, so I will send a note of apology also.) HugoHelp 15:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :User:1966batfan didn't need to go to the lengths he did, he just overreacted so you'll have to forgive him for that. We all know you had good intentions but a lot of the edits were a little troubling but nothing that couldn't be undone. You did get quite a bit of work done but just remember in the future to talk before making a large amount of edits like that. Ordinarily it's fine and I see you didn't mean to think that GA's Chili was anything but good cooking. So please forgive me for hitting it as hard as I did. Neither of us (including Batfan) needed to jump the gun. Cool? ::Midoki24 22:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for overreacting.--1966batfan 22:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Amratheking Are his edits Hugohelpesque? They look like it for sure.--1966batfan 22:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Amratheking has been around longer than Hugo. I wouldn't compare the two. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) @Midoki I understand where you're coming from, but skill and proficiency (especially in hand-to-hand combat) tend to progress in a linear fashion. It's not quite as simple as "basic" and "advanced". That's the reason I created the page, however, I would appreciate any further feedback. Amra What kind of substantial evidence or sourcing do you have aside from assuming the proficiency level? I know and I understand that hand-to-hand combat might have a liner progression but we need facts to back our categories up otherwise it becomes arbitrary. :Midoki24 22:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Midoki-You make a good point; I thought that this category was in the handbooks and/or could be sourced, but if DC does not acknowledge the category, it should not be there. I wasn't really trying to nitpick; it was something that just seemed to make sense to me. @batfan1966 First of all, most of the edits I make are minor edits. I fully acknowledge that I am not the most proficient person on this wiki, and leave the major edits to the pros. Secondly, next time you have something to say, why don't you ask/tell me directly? White Canary Gallery Hey bro. Was wondering if you could do a double check on the White Canary (New Earth) gallery I put up. Somehow something just doesn't seem right with it. Cheers. User:Knightreaver Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Issues Hey sorry about putting the characters, issues that have not came out yet. I was just trying to help out.Naruto 45 03:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Helping out is fine, no one is telling you not to edit but you've got to look at previous work and try to emulate that as much as possible. You seemed like you knew what you were doing with some of the comics but not on some others, so please be careful and use the correct tools. Midoki24 03:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Glasses Noticed this was deleted, seems like a category that keeps track of a valid shared characteristic, much like we do with hair colour, height or gender. Was in the middle of broadening out the category finding many characters who wear glasses, but thought to stop and discuss with you before continuing. Is this opposed? Tyc 03:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I've already spoken to you about this on your own talk page however the category in question was improperly designed and created for not a physical characteristic, or a weakness or a technological reliability. You took it upon yourself to create a category based on what? Just characters who wear glasses? There's nothing physical about it and it improperly displayed further categories. :To top it off you continued to edit it in even after I deleted it and made other odd edits like to characters redirect pages and disambigs. Midoki24 03:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I understand your point about where to categorize a character for people who wear glasses, I wasn't entirely sure where to place it. Nearsightedness (like blindness) could be considered a weakness, and lenses are a form of technology. But then there's also people who wear glasses as a disguise. But yeah, regardless of where it's placed, if we have categories based on height and hair colour, isn't this sort of a major character attribute worth recognizing? I apologize for adding even after you deleted it, because I didn't notice you deleted it right away. Stopped and msg'd once I did. Still, it seems kind of an important trait to recognize. Surely the category could be placed somewhere? Speaking of which, do we have a Category:Capes for characters who wear capes? That's a distinction we can see in the main background here between Supes/Bats and the rest. Tyc 03:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) No, we don't. We don't have categories for things people wear because you can just change your clothes. Unless the "thing" in question can actually do something or is worth some significance in that case an entire "item" page is dedicated to it. Having hair color and eye color is a physical attribute detailed by books like "Who's Who" which is why we feel it's important to label here. We won't have a category page for capes. :Midoki24 03:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Tiny question: When you make userboxes, can you please name them "Character Userbox"? That way, we wouldn't have to move them if we ever create topic boxes. It wouldn't be an issue for Elasti-Girl or Mary Marvel, but we could do with some consistency on this field. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 08:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I had that exact thought in mind but it's late and I forgot to keep that rule of thumb in mind. Nonetheless, any future userboxes will be "Name Userbox". I had that problem with "Captain Marvel" and thought to make it "Captain Marvel Userbox" instead of "Captain Marvel (Billy Batson)" but it's fresh so I don't think it'll be much of an issue to change those. :Check out "Death1" as a name for Death's userbox, there isn't a lot of consistency in the Userboxes but I'll do my best to make at least the new ones with the correct page name, thanks for looking out. ::Midoki24 08:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't see any of those images already existing on the wiki... I'll try to find relevant images that have already been uploaded. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 23:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, okay - I think I found a couple. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 00:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Moving on Forget it. I was just writing a personal interest blog on my own time, but I get the distinct feeling that's not going to be allowed since I'm not a regular here. I'll leave you to it. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 00:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Handling the DC new U On the editing New Earth pages vs new character pages, it's a merging of several earths/timelines, with characters with often different origins, personalities, and looks (meaning infobox conflicts and such, multiple personality sections per page). It's explicitly not the same world any more than pre and post crisis is. And even a different timeline is normally treated as different characters in articles too. The only discussion thread I could find in the forums had one person saying edit the New Earth pages (and this, notably, before they came out), and several people posting to the contrary. Now that we've seen the comics and can confirm it is a radically different world, I think this should definitely be taken into consideration. So I'd advise we not just add new sections to New Earth pages and just handling it like we do pre- vs post- crisis (I.e. in the cases where history remains the same, refer back to the previous version, but have their DCnU history there). If we put them together, it'll only make things confused, and harder to sort information.ZeroSD 19:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I upload my images the wrong way. I've I just read the message you've sent to me and I need your help. I don't know how it works. RFyle11 18:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So... AS a new user, I made some errors in my article on the Supergirl comic. Now, I understand that this internet is a very serious place and that people need to get everything right the first time and all, but maybe we could all band together and make an attempt to be flexible to those who are struggling to figure this out. I was in fact the only person to edit the article as I was the one who added all the data... just now. Spent an hour adding then viewing and correcting and trying to make the thing look appropriate. So it took more than one edit. Secondarily, though you may be UNSURE that the book is licensed by DC, does the standard on this wiki require the burden of proof be upon those who are NOT editors, or does it behoove all users for the editors to do a brief investigation before declaring that the doubt receives no benefit? The book in question was red-linked in the Supergirl V.2 page and since I had a copy at hand, I entered the pertinent information. Poorly. But I did enter it; then set about the process which you noted seeing, of editing the thing to meet community standards. Feeling a bit annoyed that I placed time and effort into creating an article that an Admin brushed off his desk with little to no effort placed in making it WORK. That's MY time I invested. I don't get that back. Sipfan 03:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you on the Flashpoint Legion of Doom thing. Just two points, though; first off, Superboy Prime wasn't a part of the Flashpoint Legion of Doom, he was a part of the version that appeared in Teen Titans, and secondly, Heat Wave has been mostly depicted as bald since at least the late 1970's when he was palling around with Barry Allen; he has very rarely been depicted with hair (the first time I can remember was in the Rogues Special a few years ago, and after that the Flashpoint series) so I stand by my original edit. Mick Rory was definitely bald when he was working for Cadmus, for instance. Tony ingram 18:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC)